Movie Chaos
by Koukotsu
Summary: The Blade Breakers sneak into an R rated movie. Their biggest mistake? Bringing Kenny along.


**DISCLAIMER: **BeyBlade is © Aoki Takao and Bandai.

**NOTE: **Just a side story that is basically a break away piece from The Last Moment, Some warnings include AU, Violence, Brief Nudity and general insanity. For those of you who don't have a sense of humor, I'd suggest clicking the little 'x' button up in the corner of the screen. Enjoy the fic.

**Movie Chaos**

**by Koukotsu (JDM)**

**Chapter One: **Movie Night

The bright multi-colored lights of the Multiplex shined brightly and brilliantly against the cold winter night, glass doors swing open and closed as people leaving and coming exit and enter into the warm building, the doors swing open once again as five teenagers, a preteen and a kid enter. The warmth surrounds them along with the aroma of buttered popcorn. "So, what are we going to see?" Tyson asks, staring at the glossy posters that covered the walls. Kai stands behind the group, expression unreadable, a rolled up newspaper clutched in his hand.

"I don't care what it is, as long as it's not a horror movie." Kenny mumbles, shaking at the thought of even seeing something that would give him nightmares. the Dark Bladers did that already. Max shrugged, "Horror movies aren't so bad." Tyson nodded, his grin growing. "So when do I go get the snacks?"

The group, all except for Tyson groaned in unison, as usual he was hungry and there was definitely not anything unusual. "I want to see this," Hilary points to a red and pink poster revealing a black heart and a silhouette of a man and woman, Tyson fakes gagging. "Oh please, who wants to see a mushy romance story?"

Hilary just rolled her eyes, it was obvious that Tyson would be causing trouble tonight if they didn't see a movie that caught his interest. "We're seeing this,"

The voice startled them and they turned back to Kai who had been silent for the most part, he unfolded the newspaper revealing a large image of a black silhouette holding a bloodied knife and terrified teens standing before the silhouette. "Awesome," Tyson grinned, he could tell this would be good and gory. Kenny on the other hand felt the color drain from his face, he had hoped they would see anything. ANYTHING, but a horror movie.

"But it's rated R." Max retorts, pulling the newspaper from Kai's hand, Kenny heaved a sigh of relief as Tyson frowned, crest fallen. "Aw man, why do all the good movies have to be R rated?" Max shrugged. "Well from what I heard, you have to be 17 to see these kind of movies."

"We're 17, Right?" Tyson asked, hope in his voice. Hilary shook her head, "We're 14, Thats three years away, Tyson."

Tyson grumbles and folds his arms pouting, though a look in Kai's usually bitter, cold crimson eyes said otherwise. "We're seeing the movie." was all Kai said before turning and walking towards the ticket booth, white scarf flowing around him.

"And I hate to see where this is going..." Rei mumbles thoughtfully, Tyson shook his head. "Then I'll go get the snacks!"

And before any of them could blink, Tyson was gone quicker than a shot as he ran to the snack bar. Kenny shivered, all he wanted was to see a decent movie that wasn't scary but that never happened, not with his team around.

Daichi grins, "Just hope the doofus doesn't get nightmares, or he'll keep us up all night!"

Hilary shook her head, Tyson wasn't one to get scared over horror movies, Daichi might but she didn't know. "I'm personally not looking forward to this horror movie either," Hilary mumbles, scoffing. "Well that makes two of us."

Kenny retorts, staring at the glossy posters before them. "I don't think we'll be seeing that movie..." Max mumbles, Kenny heaving another sigh of relief, maybe luck would be on his side tonight. Kai was approaching again with a rather pissed look.

Though as luck usually would have it, they'd end up in the movie somehow. "I couldn't get the tickets," Kai mumbles and Kenny just relaxes but tenses again when Kai continues "But, there's an entrance in the back that leads into the hall, just find the room the movie is playing." and with that Kai walked off towards the double doors, Kenny felt his heart sink, he didn't want to see this movie.

"Hey, where's Kai going?" the group turns around to see Tyson, or well a stack of different snacks so high it nearly reached the ceiling, Tyson poked his head around and grinned. "Movie theaters always have the best food!"

"..." was the only response he received for a moment before Max spoke up, "Kai said he couldn't get the tickets but there's another way in." luckily the noisy chatter of the movie goers in the multiplex was loud enough to keep anyone from hearing the team's discussion.

"Well alright then, let's go!" Tyson shouted and ran for the double doors, the stack of food still in his hands as he bolted, the rest of the team sighed and followed after. Kai was waiting outside near the back, leaned against the wall next to a deep grey door. Crimson eyes blink slowly before catching glimpse of Tyson rushing around the building with the arm load of snacks, shortly followed by the rest of the team.

"Ready?" Kai mumbles, reaching for the door to open it, Rei shook his head. "I don't know, I just hope this doesn't end up like the time we hacked through those child locks on the internet."

--

_Rei was quietly typing away as Kai stood over, supervising. The remaining team stood behind waiting._

_"We are through." the neko jin announced._

_"Good." Kai began, "Now let's see what they're hiding. Bring up the first site."_

_He nodded and typed again, a few seconds later the entire group looked at the screen and let out a shocked gasp._

_"They're naked!" Max exclaimed, his voice filled with surprise._

_Kai quickly covered his eyes; he was far too innocent to be seeing this sort of thing._

_"What are they doing!?" Daichi was very confused._

_"Ah, gross!" Tyson shouted._

_"What? What's going on?" Max tried to peek over over Kai's hand to see. He quickly maneuvered to keep his eyes covered._

_"Trust me Max, you don't want to see this!"_

_"Ugh, I'm gonna be sick!" Tyson dry heaved, covered his mouth and ran off. His team could hear him vomiting._

_Daichi held his palms clasped tightly over his eyes, his eyes squeezed shut._

_"Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!!" he pleaded urgently._

_"Rei, Abort the site! ABORT!" Kai ordered, averting his eyes from the grotesque images on the screen._

_Rei, who did nothing to hide his disgusted expression, quickly pounded the "escape" key on the keyboard causing the entire computer to go blank._

--

Kai thought back to the disaster with a look of embarrassed horror on his face. Shaking the foul memory from his head he regained his posture.

"I can't believe you guys did that," Hilary retorted with wide eyes, they were heading down the long hall, there was barely any light to see. "Which movie is which?" Max whispered, unable to tell which room was which and which movie was playing. Kenny was shaking even worse than before, not only were they going to see a scary movie they had to go down a long, dark hall.

_'Why couldn't we of just seen a nice, peaceful movie?'_

Kenny thought numbly, but his thoughts were interrupted by, "Here we are."

"Are you sure this is the movie?" Max asked, there was no sign, nothing. Kai nodded, "It is."

And with that they went in.

--

Sanquinex stares ahead blankly, red eyes locked on the movie screen, Lupinex was sipping at a soda and Zomb wasn't really doing anything except what Sanquinex was doing. Cenotaph's eyes trail to the door way as the doors open to reveal the Blade Breakers coming in, Cenotaph smirked to himself but it only widened when he saw a terrified Kenny amongst the group, this was going to be fun.

Kenny shivered nervously, eyes darting around before landing upon the Dark Bladers who sat in the back row, he felt his blood run cold.

_'Oh no... please tell me they're not really here...'_

He starts to turn around to exit and go to another movie but it was quickly foiled when Tyson grabbed his arm and yanked him into the row they were choosing to sit in before taking a seat. The trailers were just beginning to come to an end.

Tyson passed out the snacks among his team as they watched the last trailer come to a end across the screen, just as the canvas before them faded to black and the list of names, dripping in blood started their morbid dance across the screen.

Kenny fiddled with his box of skittles, heart pumping. He had never even wanted to come here in the first place, Kai glanced around to make sure no one had seen them come in, no one had. He allowed himself to relax but he didn't touch his popcorn.

Tyson on the other hand, however had left a significant dent in his over sized tub of popcorn.

Kenny's mind trailed back to the other times he and his team watched horror movies, The spooky zombies and the silly looking monsters in those movies weren't even remotely scary at all. Some reminded him of toys with their rubber faces and big googly eyes and zippers, though something about this movie didn't feel right.

He shrank away into his seat, nervously popping a few skittles into his mouth. Right now the movie was boring; Just some teenagers in a dusty old library talking. He timidly nibbled at his skittles as the rest of his team bordering him munched away on popcorn and soda staring intensely at the screen, eagerly awaiting the first blood of the film.

It came suddenly and spurting, a knife through the bookcase into the torso of a young man.

Kenny shrieked nearly jumping out of his seat, candy flying from his box, colorful pieces raining down on everyone around him. He received some angered glares from his team, but it wasn't the annoyed gleam in their eyes that bothered him. That knife looked real, that blood looked real. What happened to the rubber and ketchup that he was used to? The look on the boy's face as his life was so suddenly ripped away. He leaned back into his seat whimpering softly.

--

"Oh girl, don't go in there!" Hilary warned the fictitious woman running into an abandoned house.

"Man, how stupid can you get? Thats the first place he'll look!" Tyson threw some popcorn at the screen.

A raising scream filled the theater followed by the sickening thud of a blunt object piercing flesh.

"I didn't know you could do that with a spoon." Max mused, eyes glued straight ahead.

Cenotaph smirked, this was the perfect opportunity to scare Kenny to death, glancing to his team who failed to notice, Cenotaph slinked from his seat and crept down the aisle, ducking behind some chairs to avoid being seen.

Kenny could feel a presence even stronger than before, just as another gruesome display flashed across the screen, a scream was heard from the victim accompanied by Kenny's terrified own, Cenotaph pulled his arm away and quickly went back to his seat before his team noticed.

Tyson popped the last of the kernals into his mouth, noticing the tub was now empty. "Aw, nuts." he crumpled it up and tossed it into the pathway before grinning "Great movie, huh, Chief."

He looked over to where Kenny was supposed to be sitting and there was no Kenny. "Chief?"

Though the quivering cushion gave a way where Kenny had disappeared to.

"Kenny, it's not scary. There's nothing scary going on so come out!"

Kenny opened his eyes and cautiously looked up at the screen -- just in time to see a man get decapitated.

"Now there is---" Max and Rei said simultaneously.

Kenny wailed out a scream loud enough to annoy the movie goers, Cenotaph smirked. This was far better than the movie itself.

"What?" Tyson turned to Rei's narrowed eyes, "Like I knew it was going to happen!?"

A light coming from the aisle suddenly blinded the group. A tall figure standing over them was shining a flashlight in their eyes.

"What are you guys doing here without a parent?" The voice yelled.

It was the usher, looming over the group, scanning them over with his flashlight, pausing momentarily on the trembling boy sitting in the middle. He had been called over by a group of theater goers complaining about the noise.

Having prepared for this situation in full, Kai confidently turned to the geeky teen.

"Our chaperone is in the bathroom at the moment." He laid, flashing an reassuring grin.

"Oh, okay." The clueless college student accepted the falsehood. "But you guys better keep it down." He gave them one more look over, the bluenette was trying to shush the trembling and whimpering boy and the two others at the end were giving him nasty looks.

As the usher left Kai breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed in his seat. But before the sensation of comfort could sink in, the spot light had returned.

"Hey! You don't have tickets!"

So the geek knew after all. But this wasn't the concern now.

"Retreat!"

To buy them some escape time the russian dumped Rei's half full tub of popcorn over the usher's head. Kernels raining down and lingering on the black floors. Blinded by the overturned vessel so abruptly shoved on his head, the usher tottered about madly trying to nab the fleeing team.

"I'm calling the manager!" he shouted but failed as he tumbled to the floor.

They escaped the mad usher and the multiplex intact and they kept running until it was long out of sight.

--

The door of the hotel flung open as the Blade Breakers returned to the safety of their hotel room. Kai stalked in quietly, arms folded as usual.

"Man, we didn't get to see the end of the movie." Tyson complained.

"Looks like we're going to have to wait for it to come out on video." Max sighed.

"It's not the same." Tyson whined.

"It was still better than seeing that romance movie though," Daichi grinned, Kenny had scampered over to the nearby table and opened his laptop, Dizzi awoke. "Soo... how was the movie?"

"That movie was scary, I wanted to see a normal, peaceful movie but no, we had to go see that gory thing!" Kenny wailed.

"Hey remember when the slasher pushed that guy into the wood chipper?" Max asked.

"Aw yeah, and the eyeball flew up and hit the window." Tyson joined in, "That was awesome!"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Kenny clutched his stomach feeling the nausea, the boys ignored him.

"And what about the chase on the motorcycles? When the slasher had his knife out like this---"

"Yeah and the guy drives by and you think nothing happened, but then his head rolled off!"

The two placed their hands protectively over their throats and shuddered, then laughed despite the morbidity of the situation.

Kenny just groaned and pressed his face into his arms, Hilary sighed.

"Kenny, it was just a movie. Stuff like that couldn't happen in real life." Rei mumbled, Kenny looked up blankly. "Or so you say."

"Oh come on, like the slasher will appear if you say 'Bloody Vengeance' three times, please."

"It could happen." Kenny responded meekly.

In a moment of pure malice, Tyson crept over to Kenny.

"I could take him. In fact, I could take him on right now." He grins wickedly, "Bloody Vengeance."

Kenny's eyes widened.

"Don't say that!" he screamd.

"Bloody Vengeance---"

"Kai make him stop!"

"**BLOODY VENGEANCE!**"

A scream erupted from the hotel room, papers flew around as Kenny practically disappeared, he had almost nearly flew from the room from total fear. Tyson was doubled over in laughter, as much as it was mean to torment his friend, he just couldn't help himself.

He stood up wiping the tears from his eyes only to be greeted by the angry stares of his teammates.

"What? I was just joking." Rei just shook his head, Kai looked at his watch,

"Well I suppose it's time for bed anyway, we need the rest." Rei commented, Kai just shook his head and everyone walked from the room to the the individual bedrooms, Tyson grumbled being the last one left. "Leave me to turn out all the lights..." he started across the room.

Dizzi started to add her two sense but the laptop was closed before she could, Tyson shook his head and clicked out the final light.

"Whatever." and with that exited to the bedrooms as well.

--

Outside a thunder storm was slowly rolling in, the team was unaware of the figure that stood outside the hotel. Glowing yellow eyes narrowed as the figure steps back into the darkness, his cold and mocking laughter piercing the cold air...

--

**To be continued...**


End file.
